


Senses (with which the brain learns to feel)

by OkayOnTheGround



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, Jean's POV, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayOnTheGround/pseuds/OkayOnTheGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren come together just to fall apart. A summer in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses (with which the brain learns to feel)

1\. July  
You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me on that hot summer's day by the lake, toes in the water, legs swinging back and forth, the sweat on your brow, captivating.  
Your eyes sparkled even more than the water and I was dazzled by the light.  
I thought it was impossible for someone to shine so brightly, but there you were, close enough to touch (not that I did, for fear of being burned).  
And then your hand reached out for mine, the other for my cheek, surprisingly cool against the heat of the day, and for a moment I let myself believe you were real-the best part was that you really were.   
But when your lips brushed mine and your breath fanned across my face, you were the molten core of the earth and I, I was a mere snowflake caught up in your blazing current.

2\. August  
You held me close and whispered sweet nothings into my ear-your voice the soothing melody of the waves washing against the lake shore- and I trembled as you spoke the words.  
You asked me to feel.  
The tingling that raced through my spine and my limbs as the chill of your fingers traced the lines and left me powerless.  
The weight of your body against mine, the pressure too much, but not enough.  
Rendered speechless by your tenderness   
I woke up at home in the warmth of your arms around my waist and the sound of your soft breathing across my neck.

3\. September  
You took my hand in yours, hesitant, and led me back to that lake where I remembered the coolness of your touch and the heat of your lips.   
Eyes closed, your hands found their positions, and oh- what was the difference?  
Hands warmed, a cool kiss-  
Your eyes re-opened, averted, and suddenly I was no longer in the lake on that hot summer's day but stuck in permafrost, alone and shivering.  
and you looked right through me  
and you walked right past me  
and suddenly  
i understood goodbye  
and i fell asleep with the scent of smoke in my hair and the burning image of your face behind my eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> EreJean isn't really an otp of mine or anything, but it didn't fit JeanMarco or anything else, so this happened. I think it makes more sense if you think of it as Jean's point of view.  
> This is also my first work posted on AO3 and for this fandom.  
> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave comments and/or criticism.


End file.
